Promise
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Naruto berencana membunuh dirinya dengan cara terjun bebas menghantam aspal jalan tol, tapi perhitungannya salah. Dan hal itu malah menyebabkan dirinya berurusan dengan sosok asing yang meminta pertolongan darinya. Hal itu pula yang mempertemukannya dengan Pemuda manis bernama Sasuke. Pemuda yang berhasil mengubah cara pandangnya akan hidup dan menjadi cahaya baru baginya./NARUSASU


Suara bising itu terus terdengar. Bagai kaset rusak. Terus bergema dalam otaknya. Meski saat ini jiwanya serasa melayang-layang tanpa tujuan di udara. Iris safir sebiru lautan miliknya melirik ke bawah. Padatnya kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan tol membuat kepalanya pusing. Dia menahan rasa mualnya. Kejenuhan dan kehampaan akan hidup yang dia rasakan telah membulatkan tekad untuk segera mengakhiri panggung sandiwara ini.

Bukankah hidup memang terkesan seperti itu?

Dunia adalah panggung sandiwara dengan puluhan juta milyar manusia didalamnya. Atau mungkin lebih banyak dari itu?

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum sinis.

 _For god's sake!_ Untuk apa dia memikirkan masalah tidak penting itu. Sekarang ini keinginannya hanya satu yakni mengakhiri hidup yang baginya sudah tak layak lagi dia pertahankan.

Tap.

Kepala pirangnya menengok ke samping. Tak lama dahinya mengernyit. Ada seorang pemuda yang terlihat layaknya mayat hidup. Kulit pucat, bibir nyaris tanpa warna, bola mata hitam yang kosong. Orang itu tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Mungkin dia juga ingin mengakhiri hidup sama sepertinya.

Wusshh!

Terjangan angin kuat diatas pijakan curam itu berhasil menggoyahkan kakinya. Pemuda pirang itu tersentak. Sepersekian detik matanya melebar, jantungnya bertalu keras. Kematian akan segera menghampirinya.

Namun, dia menyadari kalau pendaratannya tidak akan menubruk kerasnya aspal jalan tol melainkan sungai kecil berarus deras. Tubuh berkulit tan itu melayang di udara tertarik oleh gravitasi. Sekali lagi iris birunya menangkap sosok pemuda bersurai hitam yang tadi berdiri disebelahnya.

Tatapan tajam namun kosong. Dia tertegun. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya kalau raut pias itu terlihat mati. Dan lagi... astaga! kakinya tidak menjejak tanah.

Seolah baru menyadari kebodohannya. Hatinya memekik horor sebelum rasa dingin yang menjalar seluruh tubuhnya membuat kesadarannya goyah. Aliran air sungai yang deras dan dalam menenggelamkan dirinya hingga hanya kegelapan yang mampu dia lihat setelahnya.

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Promise Oneshoot Fanfiction by Nagisa Yuuki**

 **Warning : BL. Yaoi. AU. OOC. Typo(s). DLL.**

"Tuan muda, Naruto."

Pantulan bayangan yang tercermin dalam lensa matanya masih mengabur. Hanya ada gambar astrak dengan beberapa lekukan siluet, beriak-riak bagai air yang dilempari batu kedalamnya. Iris biru lautnya terpejam kembali. Cukup erat. Sampai pada akhirnya ia mencoba untuk membukanya dan menajamkan pengelihatannya yang berangsur membaik.

"Tuan muda, anda sadar? Anda bisa melihat saya? Mendengar suara saya?"

Sosok berambut perak dengan kulit putih pucat adalah objek pertama yang dilihatnya setelah sadar. Kini gambar astrak yang beriak itu telah sepenuhnya menampilkan keseluruhan sosok sang buttler.

"Kaka–Kaka...shi?" cicitnya. Dia menyadari kuantitas suaranya yang sumbang. Dicobanya untuk berdehem alih-alih menjernihkan sedikit pita suaranya itu. Meski raut pucatnya malah mengerang karna merasakan nyeri dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terbalut perban. "Aku...dimana? Kenapa...aku belum...mati?"

Terdengar dengusan pelan yang berasal dari sang buttler –Hatake Kakashi.

"Tolong... Jangan katakan soal itu, Tuan Muda. Anda masih hidup dan selamat. Anda akan baik-baik saja. Saya akan pastikan itu. Anda tidak akan pergi kemana-mana tanpa pengawasan lagi."

Keheningan melanda. Satu menit berlalu tidak ada yang mau membuka suaranya lagi sampai suara erangan Naruto menarik langkah Kakashi untuk mendekati majikannya.

"Saya akan memanggilkan dokter. Sebaiknya anda jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Tubuh anda masih lemah, kepala serta bahu kiri anda menghantam batu karang lumayan kuat."

"Karang? Kau bilang aku menghantam...karang?" Naruto mengernyit bingung, belum paham dengan apa yang terjadi.

Memorinya kembali memutar otomatis. Sore itu dia kabur dari pengawasan Kakashi. Berlari menuju pepohonan dengan dataran tinggi –tempat biasa dia kunjungi dulu sewaktu kecil. Bedanya kebun luas yang dulunya asri telah berubah menjadi kawasan tol. Hanya sungai kecil berarus deras itu saja yang tidak pernah berubah.

Naruto mengingatnya. Dia sempat merasa jengah mengenai hidup. Dia bosan. Dia ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Pergi menyusul kedua orangtuanya yang telah tiada. Meninggalkan dirinya sebatang kara sejak usia 13 tahun. Dimana remaja seumurannya mendapatkan kasih sayang dan perhatian lebih, tapi dirinya tidak mendapatkan hal itu. Orangtuanya tidak melihat pertumbuhannya. Tidak melihat perkembangannya. Mereka memang tidak bisa lagi, karna mereka telah meninggal.

Helaan napasnya terhembus lirih. Memejamkan mata untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya dari bayang-bayang masalalu yang menyakitkan. Ketika membuka mata, iris safirnya menangkap sosok tak asing yang sepertinya pernah dia temui waktu dekat ini. Raut datar yang pasif, tatapan dingin yang kosong, bibir tanpa warna, kulit pucat, rambut hitam sepunggung dan dikuncir rapi kebelakang, kaki yang–

Dua safir itu membelalak lebar dengan degup jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Dia ingin berteriak tapi menarik napaspun dia kesulitan.

 _Hollyshit!_

Orang itu hantu. Hantu. Hantu yang–yang ditemuinya diatas dataran tinggi sebelum terjun –tepatnya tergelincir jatuh ke arah sungai, walau niatnya ingin menghantam aspal jalan tol.

Benar. Dia hantu!

Kenapa hantu itu mengikutinya? Kenapa dia melihatnya? Kenapa –Kenapa–

Ceklek!

"Tuan Muda, dokter sudah–"

"Kakashi!" Naruto menyela panik. "Usir dia pergi! Usir dia pergi, Kakashi!" Mulut Naruto megap-megap meraup rakus udara dengan jari telunjuk yang terarah kesamping ranjangnya. Jari itu bergetar.

Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya tampak tidak mengerti. Di samping ranjang tempat Naruto menunjuk tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Siapa yang anda maksud, Tuan Muda?"

Naruto melempari barang-barang yang berada dalam jangkauannya seperti panik. Raut tannya menatap ngeri. Seolah dia sedang ketakutan.

"Pergi kau! Pergi!" Raungnya kencang. "Apa yang kau lakukan Kakashi?! Cepat usir dia! Usir hantu itu dari sini. Cepat!"

Pemuda blonde itu kehilangan kendali dengan menjerit-jerit histeris dan melempar segala yang bisa dia raih ke satu titik. Anehnya benda-benda itu tidak menyentuh sosok pemuda beriris onyx itu melainkan menubruk tembok kemudian teronggok dibawah lantai –rusak.

"Tuan Muda tenang!" Sang buttler menahan tangan Naruto yang hendak melempar tembok dengan kantung infusenya. Dia melirik panik kearah dokter yang sedang memanggil beberapa orang petugas. Dua orang pria yang berperan sebagai perawat mulai memasuki ruang rawat Naruto dan menahan kedua tangan si blonde.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Lepaskan aku! Harusnya kalian mengusir orang itu. Bukannya menahanku. Hei, lepaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada tanganku. Lepaskan!"

Dokter disebelahnya sedang menakar obat bius dalam tabung suntikan. Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Naruto, sang dokter lekas menyuntik lengan si blonde. Dalam hitungan detik rontaan Naruto melemah dan dia jatuh pingsan karna pengaruh obat bius itu.

 **.**

"Nghh... Kakashi?"

Leguhan serak Naruto menarik perhatian Kakashi untuk menatapnya. Sang buttler sedang duduk disebelah ranjangnya dengan membaca buku bersampul seorang wanita muda yang berlarian dengan pria dibelakangnya. Naruto selalu benci Kakashi membaca buku itu. Karna menurut Naruto isi buku itu sangat tidak bermanfaat sama sekali.

"Oh, Tuan Muda, anda sudah sadar lagi? Akan kupanggilkan dokter. Tunggu sebentar."

Sebelum beranjak dari kursinya, Kakashi melihat Naruto yang memberontak diatas ranjang. Dia mendesah pelan.

"Apa-apaan ini, Kakashi? Kenapa tanganku diikat?"

"Anda lupa? Anda tadi mengamuk dan meracau tidak jelas. Dokter sampai mengira kalau benturan di kepala anda menyebabkan anda berhalusinasi, Tuan Muda."

Penjelasan Kakashi dibalas dengan dengusan kesal. Naruto memberontak lagi dan mempelototi kepala pelayannya itu dengan tatapan galak.

"Lepaskan. Aku. Sekarang. Kakashi." Nada bicaranya terdengar berbahaya. Mendesis dengan suara beratnya yang dalam. Lagi-lagi Kakashi hanya mendesah. Dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan sorotan menusuk Naruto yang baginya sudah biasa.

"Akan kupanggil dokter dulu. Anda tunggulah disini. Nanti jangan bersikap aneh lagi kalau ingin dilepaskan ya, Tuan Muda." Kedua kelopak mata Kakashi membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit. Tersenyum dibalik masker hitamnya. Dan Naruto hanya mendengus gusar.

Seperginya Kakashi, Naruto memadatkan kepalan tangannya yang berada dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Pergelangan tangan Naruto terikat kain hitam yang biasanya dipakai untuk mengikat para pasien penderita gangguan jiwa.

Dia mendegus lagi. Memangnya mereka pikir aku gila? batin Naruto jengkel.

"Bodoh." ejek sebuah suara datar yang memuakan. Sudut kening Naruto berkedut. Dia benci dengan sebutan itu. Karna dia tidak bodoh. Dia adalah salah satu mahasiswa yang memperoleh prestasi gemilang di kampusnya.

"Brengsek! Siapa yang kau –GWAAARGH!" jeritan Naruto membahana di ruang berkelas VVIP itu. "Kenapa kau masih disini? Pergi! Husss –Hussshh! Pergi sana hantu jelek. Pergi!" Wajah tannya memucat seketika.

"Kau takut?"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Mana ada orang yang tidak takut pada spesies sejenismu itu!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut, spesies?" Nada keberatan mengalun dari suara berkuantitas rendah itu. "Aku hanya roh penasaran karna masih memiliki beban di dunia ini."

Ya, ya, ya, _whatever! Just let me go, okay?_ "

"Aku ingin minta pertolongan,"

"Hu–huh?" Naruto sukses keheranan. Apa dijidatnya sekarang tertulis 'Terima konsultasi masalah hantu?' hahaha menggelikan!

"Minta tolong." ulang hantu itu lagi dengan ekspresi dan suara yang datar.

"Aku dengar bodoh! Maksudku kenapa aku? Aku bukan cenayang dan aku juga bukan keluargamu. Aku tidak kenal kau dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali denganmu."

"Aku tahu," jawab si hantu tanpa memperdulikan perempatan siku-siku pada kening Naruto. "Justru karna hanya kaulah yang bisa melihatku makanya aku meminta tolong padamu."

" _What the fuckin you moron!_ "

Sosok itu menghela napasnya. "Yang bodoh itu kau."

"APA?!"

"Ya, kau. Orang bodoh macam apa yang berani menyia-nyiakan hidupnya semudah itu? Jawabannya hanya kau." Tunjuk hantu itu datar. Naruto menggeram marah. Dia menyumpah serapahi sosok tembus pandang itu seolah ketakutannya akan hantu tak pernah ada.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membantumu jadi enyahlah dari hadapanku, _asshole!_ "

Dia menghela napas lagi seraya melayang keatas lemari. Duduk melipat sebelah kakinya diatas paha. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau membantuku."

Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar. Matanya melotot. Antara ngeri karna melihat hantu itu melayang seenak perutnya, dan kesal lantaran si hantu mengancamnya secara halus.

" _Fine!_ Terserah kau saja tapi aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku–"

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya mendelik horor. Si blonde menelan ludah gugup. "Itu artinya aku akan terus menempel padamu seumur hidup. Selamanya."

Ucapan itu menghentakan jantung Naruto seolah ingin terbebas dari tubuhnya. Kepala pirang itu menggeleng kuat. Keringat dingin menetes dari sudut keningnya ke pipi.

" _God damn it! O–Okay, fine._ Aku akan membantumu hantu brengsek!" umpatan kesal Naruto memunculkan senyum tipis lega sang hantu ketika mendengar persetujuan Naruto barusan.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu dua tahun lamanya dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk seseorang yang dikasihinya.

"Terima kasih." ungkapan tulus itu diiringi melebarnya senyum dibibir pria itu.

 **.**

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" Naruto bertanya sambil berbaring diatas ranjang empuknya. Setelah dua hari dirawat di rumah sakit, pada hari ketiga –hari ini, dia diperbolehkan untuk pulang.

Dua iris sewarna langit itu memaku sosok pria yang terus mengekorinya sejak di rumah sakit.

"Tapi sebelum itu aku tidak tahu namamu, Tuan hantu."

Sosok itu menatapnya dari sebrang sana. Duduk diam sejak sejam yang lalu tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Setelah dua hari kau baru penasaran dengan namaku?"

"Berisik! Katakan saja siapa namamu agar aku mudah untuk memanggilmu brengsek!"

"Aku Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."

"Oke, Itachi, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantumu?" ulang Naruto malas. "Jujur saja aku tidak bisa berlama-lama ditempeli oleh hantu. Aku ini alergi pada hantu."

"Sejauh ini bukankah selalu kau yang memulai pembicaraan? Ku pikir kau sudah terbiasa melihatku."

" _No fucking way!_ Aku tidak akan pernah terbiasa pada makhluk tembus pandang sepertimu. Aku alergi." bantah Naruto. Kakinya menjejak diatas lantai dan mulai berjalan kearah lemari. Mengganti baju lengan panjangnya dengan hoodie berwarna kuning cerah.

Itachi menatap pantulan sosok di matanya dengan intens. Alisnya terangkat tinggi saat mendapati sebuah luka goresan memanjang pada pergelangan kiri si blonde. Luka goresan itu tak hanya ada satu melainkan beberapa. Meninggalkan bekas yang kentara dan tidak akan menghilang sampai kapanpun.

Seorang maniak bunuh diri, huh? Pemuda itu pasti sangat ingin sekali mati, batin Itachi miris.

Bunyi pintu lemari yang ditutup mengembalikan fokus retina Itachi.

"Jadi?" Alis pirang itu terangkat tinggi seolah tengah menanti penjelasan sang Uchiha.

"Hn. Ikuti aku."

 **.**

"Aku ingin pesan soda dan _double_ ham dengan ekstra bawang," Pelanggan itu melihat daftar menu di bukunya dan kembali bersuara. "Kurasa 1 porsi kentang goreng juga boleh. Aku ingin yang ukuran _large, okay?_ " Kedipan jahil om-om berkepala botak itu direspon senyuman menawan seorang pramusaji berwajah manis.

"1 soda, 1 _double_ ham dengan ekstra bawang, dan 1 kentang goreng _large size,_ akan segera diantar dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Mohon bersabar Tuan." Lelaki manis itu mengulangi pesanan si pria sambil menyunggingkan senyum memikatnya lagi.

"Sasu- _chan_ bisa antar pesanan ini ke meja nomor 13?" Wanita berambut pirang panjang memanggilnya dari depan kounter. Lelaki manis itu mengangguk lalu berlari kecil untuk memapah baki berisi dua mangkuk ramen ekstra jumbo dan segelas _orange juice_. Sedikit kewalahan menghindari uap panas mengepul dari dua mangkuk ramen itu diwajahnya.

Dia berjalan pelan dan terkesan hati-hati menuju meja nomor 13 yang diduduki seorang pemuda bersurai blonde memakai hoodie senada dengan rambutnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ setelah itu bisa bantu aku membersihkan meja ini?" Kali ini gadis bersurai merah muda yang meminta pertolongannya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat malu-malu dan sesekali menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Hn. Tentu saja, Sakura- _chan_." sahut Sasuke –si pramusaji berwajah manis meskipun dia adalah laki-laki.

Bibir sewarna buah persik itu tercengir lebar, memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang berbaris amat rapi. Surai hitamnya yang tersapu angin dari pintu yang terbuka menambah nilai tambah untuk keindahan fisiknya. Dia sempurna. Sebuah mahakarya. Begitulah menurut pendapat khalayak tentang Sasuke.

"Um –maaf Tuan. Pesanan anda sedikit terlambat," Tangannya dengan lihai menata menu makanan diatas meja. "Dua porsi ramen ukuran jumbo dan segelas _orange juice_ , ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Sasuke menatap intens sosok pelanggan yang baru kali ini dilihatnya berkunjung. Tak lupa senyum menawan yang menampilkan taring imut disudut bibirnya.

Naruto terpukau. Dia diam beberapa saat dan melongo seperti orang bodoh. Senyuman si lelaki berparas manis dengan grinsnya yang lucu berhasil menarik kesadaran Naruto dari dunia nyata.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang bisa dibantu, saya permisi–"

"Saus,"

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin tambah saus. Aku suka makan makanan yang super pedas." imbuh Naruto, tatapannya masih mengunci wajah Sasuke.

Pelayan itu mengangguk sopan dan lekas pergi menuju kounter untuk membawakan saus sesuai permintaan Naruto.

"Bisakah kau hentikan tatapan menjijikanmu itu?" Itachi menyela sinis. Naruto lupa kalau dia pergi bersama Itachi ke _restaurant_ cepat saji ini. Lebih tepatnya Itachi-lah yang mengajaknya –entah apa maksud si hantu penasaran itu.

"Brengsek! Kubunuh kau jika mengejekku seperti itu lagi." desisnya dengan suara super pelan.

Kedikan bahu sang Uchiha terlihat tak perduli. "Well, aku memang sudah mati. Kurasa kau tahu itu, kan?"

Naruto menggeplak kepalanya sendiri. Dia lupa akan hal itu. Dan leluconnya barusan sungguh tak masuk akal bukan?

Membunuh hantu? Yang benar saja! Yang ada dialah yang dibunuh sang hantu jika lengah.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kau mengajakku kesini?"

"Meminta bantuan."

"Apa hubungannya meminta bantuan dengan datang ketempat ini?"

Naruto mengunci mulutnya sejenak lalu menegapkan punggungnya. Dia membalas senyum Sasuke ketika pemuda itu kembali membawakan saus pesanannya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto.

"Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

"Err tidak. Terima kasih, um –Sasuke? Nama yang bagus." Naruto membaca _nametag_ yang ada disudut seragam lelaki manis itu.

"Sama-sama dan terima kasih Tuan."

Sasuke mengangguk sopan dan kembali kedepan kounter untuk mengambil kain lap. Dia ingin membersihkan meja yang tadi dikatakan oleh Sakura.

"Jadi? Kau belum menjelaskan apapun padaku," tagih Naruto. Jarinya meraih sumpit dan melahap semangkuk ramen dengan penuh minat. Seperti orang yang kelaparan.

"Permintaanku ada ditempat ini," Onyx Itachi memaku lekat bayangan Naruto yang terpantul. Si blonde hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya dan kembali menyantap makanannya. "Aku ingin kau membantuku menjaga seseorang."

Bruuushhh!

Kuah ramen yang dihirupnya menyembur keluar bak pancuran air mancur. Naruto melirik kanan kirinya dan menggaruk leher –salting. Dia tidak terlalu menanggapi beberapa pasang mata disekitarnya. Matanya hanya melotot seakan menyalahkan Itachi karna membuatnya tampak bodoh.

"Kau pikir aku bodyguard, huh? Aku ini Namikaze Naruto pewaris tunggal Namikaze inc yang tersebar dibeberapa negara luar. Jangan melawak Itachi, kalau kau ingin menjaga seseorang suruh saja–"

"Anak itu," potong Itachi, jarinya menunjuk ke satu titik dimana seseorang tengah berada disana. "Aku ingin kau membantuku menjaganya." Dan jari itu ternyata mengarah pada sosok Sasuke. Naruto melongo tak percaya. Manik safirnya mengedip beberapa kali kemudian berdehem singkat.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka pemuda yang lebih–"

"Dia adikku."

Iris safir itu mengerjap lagi. Selama beberapa saat Naruto sibuk mencerna perkataan sang Uchiha. Dan didetik berikutnya dia terbelalak kaget. Mulutnya memekik tertahan yang langsung dia bungkam dengan tangannya sendiri.

" _Are you kidding me?! Wha–What the– Oh shit fucking hell!_ Dia...dia adikmu? Serius Itachi?"

"Memangnya kau tidak melihat adanya kemiripan antara dia dan aku?" Dengusnya sedikit jengkel. Naruto berdehem sekali lagi kemudian melirik bergantian antara Itachi dan juga Sasuke.

"Maksudku –Maksudku bagaimana... Gah! Kupikir cerita-cerita seperti ini hanya ada di sinetron. Menggelikan."

"Kumohon bantu aku, Naruto, setidaknya sampai beban dihatiku menghilang."

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika beban dihatimu menghilang?"

"Aku akan kembali ketempat dimana seharusnya aku berada."

"Maksudmu akhirat?"

Itachi mengangguk singkat.

"Lalu apa yang bisa membuat beban dihatimu menghilang?"

"Itu..."

Brak!

Kedua pasang mata di meja nomor 13 itu sukses teralihkan. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, terdapat sekumpulan pria urakan dengan pakaian yang tidak beraturan sedang berbuat ulah. Itachi dan Naruto menahan napasnya bersamaan. Melihat pemuda yang sejak tadi menjadi topik pembicaraannya terkepung oleh para berandalan pembuat onar.

"Kau tidak dengar perkataanku, huh?!" bentak salah seorang yang memiliki tindikan diwajahnya. Tangannya menarik pipi Sasuke lumayan kuat sampai menyebabkan sang raven meringis dengan kepala mendongak keatas. Kakinya berjinjit karna orang itu lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tapi –Tapi aku tidak salah mencatat, Tuan. Ini benar-benar pesanan anda–"

"Jadi kau menganggap aku bohong?!"

"Ti –Tidak. Maaf–kan aku..."

"Kau harus menggantinya!"

"Ba –Baik akan kuganti segera." Sasuke cepat-cepat melepaskan cengkeraman diwajahnya dan hendak mengangkat pesanan orang itu keatas baki. Tangannya gemetar dan matanya memanas. Dia malu dan juga takut.

Tapi rupanya orang itu lagi-lagi menarik pipinya, kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Sasuke meringis lagi merasa pipinya diremas dan tubuhnya perlahan terangkat beberapa centi sampai kakinya berjinjit –lagi.

"Kau tidak harus mengganti makanannya," desisnya. Sasuke meronta ketika mendengar orang itu tertawa. "Karna aku ingin kau menggantinya dengan tubuhmu, manis."

"Ummpp –jangan –ukh! lepaskan Tuan. Saya mohon lep–Ouch!"

Pinggangnya sukses menghantam permukaan meja karna lelaki bertindik itu melemparnya tepat keatas sana. Kedua tangannya terkunci oleh dua orang pria lain yang memandangnya lapar. Tatapan pria-pria itu seakan ingin menelanjangi tubuhnya.

"Jangan... Ini tempat umum. Tolong Tuan –ah! lepaskan aku..." Sasuke meronta-ronta tapi tidak mampu melepaskan dirinya dari bahaya. Tangan besar bertekstur kasar itu membelai perutnya. Seragam pramusaji Sasuke sedikit tersingkap dan jamahan itu terasa mencabik-cabik harga dirinya.

"Uh –tolong... Jangan lakukan ini –Hiks –Kumohon..." Sasuke mulai menangis. Kakinya menendang-nendang kesana kemari dan langsung ditangkap dan dibuka lebar-lebar oleh pria lainnya.

Lelaki bertindik itu tergelak antusias. Dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri merasa terangsang dengan wajah memelas Sasuke. Namun belum sempat lelaki itu membuka celana pemuda raven itu, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terjengkang dan menghantam meja dengan kerasnya.

Ditengah isak tangisnya, Sasuke menengok kearah seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang menghajar dua orang sekaligus secara brutal. Gaya bertarung itu rasanya pernah dia lihat disuatu tempat tapi Sasuke tak mampu mengingatnya. Cengkeraman pada kedua lengannya terlepas. Dua orang itu menerjang maju dan hanya memukul udara kosong. Si pirang rupanya cukup lihai. Dia tidak terlihat kesulitan menghajar orang-orang yang memiliki postur tubuh dua kali lipat lebih besar dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Dua orang yang baru menghajarnya terlempar menabrak meja. Menu makanan yang tertata diatasnya berhamburan ditubuh para brandalan itu. Sepasang iris safirnya yang indah menyorot ketua berandalan yang memiliki banyak tindikan diwajah. Dia menggeram marah dan menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Dalam waktu beberapa menit Naruto berhasil menumbangkan empat orang preman sekaligus tanpa kesulitan yang berarti.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sasuke berdiri. Melihat pemuda didepannya terisak ketakutan seperti halnya mimpi buruk panjang baginya.

Sasuke menggeleng. Bahunya bergetar saat dia mencoba untuk menahan tangis. Kedua lengannya memeluk tubuhnya untuk menutupi pakaiannya yang berhasil dikoyak preman tadi. Seolah mengerti, Naruto melepaskan hoodie kuningnya menyisakan kaus hitam ketat tanpa lengan membalut kulit tan eksotisnya. Bentuk tubuhnya terlihat proporsional dengan otot perut dan dada yang tercetak jelas.

Buru-buru Naruto memakaikan hoodie itu ditubuh Sasuke, setelahnya dia mengusap surai raven menawan itu dengan seulas senyum tipis namun meneduhkan.

Pandangannya beralih pada seorang kakek tua yang tengah meratapi _restaurant_ -nya berantakan dengan kerugian besar. Diserahkannya sebuah kartu nama yang ditemukan disaku celana jeans hitamnya.

"Aku yang akan mengganti kerugian anda. Datang saja ke alamat ini."

Tercetak nama Namikaze Naruto pada selembar kartu nama berwarna putih metalik. Sang kakek melebarkan matanya dan menatap Naruto tak percaya.

"An –Anda pewaris Namikaze inc yang terkenal itu? Te –Terima kasih banyak, Tuan."

"Hn." Hanya kata singkat itu yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Sepasang safir sewarna _aquamarine_ -nya tetap tertuju pada Sasuke. Dia berbalik. Berjalan dengan gagahnya keluar _restaurant_ cepat saji itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan beberapa pasang mata yang tertegun menatap punggungnya dari jauh.

 **.**

Naruto meremas tiang lampu jalanan dengan kuat. Bibirnya mengerang. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat seperti tersengat arus listrik bertegangan tinggi. Kakinya perlahan merosot ke bawah. Tarikan napas berat terhembus seiring dengan keluarnya sosok transparan dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

Sosok itu terlihat kian pucat, laju layangnya merosot kebawah dengan kepala yang terkulai jatuh. Maniknya melirik sang Namikaze yang berusaha mendongakan kepalanya –menatap Itachi bingung.

"Apa yang –hhh –kau lakukan padaku, Itachi?"

"Aku... meminjam tubuhmu,"

"Apa?"

"Ya, meminjam tubuhmu. Atau bisa disebut juga menguasai ragamu."

"Huh? Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Aku bahkan tetap sadar dan menyaksikan semuanya, bagaimana tadi aku tiba-tiba berlari, menghajar preman-preman itu, berbicara, tapi aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kuasa atas tubuhku sendiri." Jeda. Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menstabilkan detak jantungnya. "Seharusnya kalau kau 'merasukiku' aku tidak akan sadar kan?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu, Naruto. Yang kuingat, aku hanya panik melihat adikku yang– dan tiba-tiba saja aku melompat kedalam ragamu. Menghajar para preman itu. Aku sangat marah... Sasuke... Aku terlalu menyayanginya. Aku tidak ingin siapapun menyentuh ataupun melukainya."

Tangan Itachi mengepal kuat sampai buku jarinya memutih. Ada raut kegetiran diwajahnya, bahkan Naruto melihat kecemasan besar pada ekspresi datar berwarna pucat pasi.

"Aku akan membantumu menjaganya," Dia berdiri tegak. Melupakan rasa kebas pada kaki dan gemetar disekujur tubuhnya. Naruto bahkan terlihat sama pucatnya dengan Itachi. 'Pengalihan' membuat tenaga sang medium akan terkuras habis. "Hal itu kan yang kau khawatirkan sampai membuat rohmu tidak tenang?"

Itachi tersenyum kemudian melayang mendekati Naruto lagi.

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

 **.**

Setelah kejadian di _restaurant_ tempat Sasuke bekerja, Naruto mengemban tugas dari Itachi untuk melindungi Sasuke. Naruto sampai rela menjadi penguntit, mata-mata, dan sebagainya hanya demi memastikan kalau Sasuke akan aman setiap harinya.

Ada banyak hal yang diceritakan Itachi mengenai Sasuke. Dari mulai Sasuke yang tidak suka makan makanan manis. Penyuka tomat. Seorang siswa kelas satu di SMA terfavorit dengan menyandang beasiswa. Sasuke yang mengambil pekerjaan paruh waktu dibeberapa tempat. Selain _restaurant_ cepat saji, Sasuke juga menjadi loper koran di pagi hari. Setiap _weekend_ kadang dia membantu memanen anggur di belakang kedai wine milik Senju Hashirama.

Pemuda itu sangat giat belajar dan mencari uang untuk menutupi keperluan sekolah, hidup sehari-hari, dan sewa apartemen. Itachi juga bercerita tentang orangtua mereka yang meninggal saat Sasuke masih berada disekolah dasar. Itachi-lah yang menggantikan peran orangtua dengan mencari nafkah dan merawat Sasuke kecil. Itachi rela putus sekolah asalkan Sasuke bisa makan dan bersekolah sampai kejenjang yang lebih tinggi. Hidup mereka serba kecukupan tapi rasanya mereka jauh lebih bahagia dibanding Naruto yang memiliki kekayaan melimpah. Setidaknya sampai kejadian naas itu terjadi.

Itachi menjadi korban tabrak lari dua tahun lalu ketika pulang malam dari tempat biasa dia magang. Kejadian itu memang terbilang cepat. Itachi bahkan tidak menyadari kalau ada mobil yang melaju cepat kearahnya. Dan didetik itu juga, Itachi meninggal ditempat. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dalam kesedihan serta kesepian yang panjang. Namun lihatlah pemuda manis itu. Tetap tersenyum seolah beban tak pernah ada di hidupnya. Seolah dia tak pernah menderita. Seolah dia ikhlas menjalani takdir yang bagi Naruto sangat kejam.

Naruto beruntung memiliki Kakashi dan beberapa pelayan setianya yang lain. Sementara Sasuke dia hanya sebatang kara. Tak banyak teman yang dia punya ketika disekolah. Karna terkadang Sasuke menjadi korban bully para seniornya yang merasa iri dengan prestasi dan kesempurnaan fisik sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Aku pamit dulu, Danzo- _jiichan_ , sampai besok." seru Sasuke dengan senyum _charming-_ nya yang biasa. Kakek pemilik _restaurant_ kecil itu membalas senyum Sasuke serta membelai kepalanya lembut.

"Ya, sampai besok, Sasu- _chan_ , hati-hati dijalan, _ne_?"

"Um," Sasuke mengangguk kemudian berlalu. Baru beberapa langkah dia berhenti. Menatap sosok seseorang didepannya dan tersenyum manis. "Ah, Naruto- _san_ , kau datang lagi? Apa tidak bosan mengantar jemputku setiap hari?"

Naruto tergelak sembari mencubit pipi gembil Sasuke yang menggembung lucu. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju mobil aston martin Naruto yang terparkir.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat."

"Setiap hari, huh?"

"Ya, setiap hari."

Kening Sasuke mengerut lucu. Dia mendelik galak tapi malah terlihat amat menggemaskan bagi Naruto.

"Kau bukan pembohong yang handal, Naruto- _san_."

Lagi-lagi Naruto tertawa. Dia membukakan pintu belakang dan ikut duduk disebelah Sasuke. Kakashi yang menyetir dibagian kemudi sedikit tersenyum pada Sasuke dan juga merasa senang bisa melihat Naruto yang hidup dan tampak akrab dengan seseorang.

Telapak lebar Naruto mengusap kepala Sasuke dan sedikit melirik Itachi yang ada dikursi depan disamping Kakashi.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk memanggilku, Naruto, saja kan? Kenapa masih memanggil dengan _suffix_ kaku begitu?"

"Itu karna kau lebih tua dariku."

"Hei, umurku masih 19 tahun. Tidak terlalu tua, _baka_. Ayo panggil aku Naruto, Sasuke."

"Hn. Naruto, puas?"

"Ya, ya, sangat puas." Dia tertawa lagi.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto berhasil mengakrabkan diri dengan Sasuke. Walau awalnya cukup sulit. Karna Sasuke selalu menolak niat baiknya. Pemuda raven itu selalu beralasan sopan dengan dalih yang bermacam-macam. Mungkin dia masih takut dan sulit mempercayai orang asing. Naruto sangat paham akan hal itu. Dan dia cukup geli mengingat bagaimana dia berhasil mengantar Sasuke pulang setelah menakut-nakutinya dengan hantu penunggu jembatan. Sasuke selalu lewat sana setiap pulang. Alasan itupun berhasil tanpa mengalami kesulitan.

Bagi Kakashi sendiri kehadiran Sasuke ibarat sebuah berkah. Karena Naruto jadi lebih hidup dan bersemangat setiap harinya. Sesuatu yang dulu sempat menghilang setelah kematian kedua orangtua Naruto. Sang Namikaze sekarang tidak lagi murung. Meratapi nasib serta takdir. Atau mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri lagi. Bukankah itu sebuah keajaiban?

"Kau yakin tidak ingin masuk?" tawar Sasuke didepan pintu apartemennya.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak. Ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya aku juga pulang. Selamat beristirahat Sasuke." Tepukan hangat mendarat dikepala sang bungsu Uchiha.

Senyumnya terkembang. Membuka kunci apartemennya dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum masuk kedalam. Naruto membalik badannya ketika pintu itu tertutup rapat. Dia menatap Itachi yang masih berada didalam mobil tanpa mau menemani adiknya masuk kedalam tempat tinggal mereka.

Itachi selalu bilang bahwa dia tak sanggup. Melihat seberat apa hidup yang dijalani adik semata wayangnya selama ditinggal mati olehnya. Membiarkan Sasuke sendirian dari usianya yang terbilang dini itu sangat menyakitkan.

Dia menyesal tidak memiliki umur yang panjang untuk bisa menjaga adik kesayangannya.

 **.**

Besoknya. Sasuke terkena demam tinggi. Itachi luput menyuruh Naruto untuk memperhatikan asupan makan Sasuke setiap harinya. Sasuke terkadang lupa makan jika sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Kebiasaan buruk yang sampai sekarang tetap saja dilakukan.

Baru saja memasuki apartemen kecil itu, Itachi langsung mengambil alih tubuh Naruto. Dia berjalan menapaki ruangan kecil yang sampai saat ini masih dia hafal seluk beluknya. Itachi terpaku pada susunan barang yang tidak banyak berubah. Meja. Sofa. Almari. Rak sepatu. Bingkai-bingkai foto. Semua hal yang membuatnya rindu dan hampir menangis.

Kakinya menjejak ragu memasuki sebuah ruangan lain yang dulunya adalah kamar Sasuke dan dirinya. Sekarang kamar itu sepenuhnya milik Sasuke. Itachi terpaku lagi. Ranjang. Meja belajar. Lemari. Benda-benda itu masih sama. Jujurnya dia semakin rindu. Tempat yang baginya menyimpan banyak kenangan ini membuatnya lemah.

Diatas ranjang Sasuke meringkuk dibawah selimut tebal berwarna biru gelap. Sang empunya menggigil kedinginan dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Disentuhnya kening Sasuke yang berwarna kemerahan dan terasa panas. Bibir mungil yang biasanya merekah merah sekarang terlihat pucat.

Kelopak mata Sasuke membuka saat merasakan sentuhan seseorang di keningnya. Pemuda itu mencoba untuk tersenyum tapi yang terlihat dimata biru Naruto adalah sebuah ringisan. Lengan berkulit tan itu mendekap Sasuke ketubuhnya. Menaiki ranjang dan ikut berbaring disebelahnya sembari terus mendekapnya tanpa henti.

Awalnya Sasuke merasa bingung. Terkejut. Ingin meronta, tapi disatu sisi dia merasa tenang. Seperti berada dipelukan kakaknya. Karna setiap kali dirinya sakit, Itachi pasti akan mendekapnya dan membisikan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan ditelinganya, seperti–

"Cepat sembuh..." bisikan lembut Naruto membuat matanya memanas. Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang Namikaze sembari menggigit kuat bibirnya –meredam isakan samar karna teringat almarhum sang kakak.

Sasuke rindu Itachi.

 **.**

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kau itu masih sakit, jangan beranjak kemana-mana dulu." tegur si blonde berkacak pinggang.

Dia memergoki Sasuke tengah duduk di ruang tengah apartemennya yang kecil. Setelah semalaman tubuhnya di kuasai roh Itachi untuk mendekap Sasuke, pagi ini energi Naruto seakan terkuras. Padahal tubuhnya tidak melakukan apa-apa selain berbaring, juga tidak melakukan hal berat.

Dengusan kecil diberikan Sasuke ketika menoleh sebentar kearah Naruto. "Aku hanya duduk disini, tidak pergi keluar apartemen, _dobe_."

"Tetap saja kau itu belum sembuh benar, _teme_."

"Aku tidak akan mati hanya karna bergerak sedikit, kenapa kau jadi berlebihan begitu? Seperti kakakku saj–" Onyxnya membola. Sasuke tidak meneruskan kalimatnya dan memilih untuk membuang pandangan kearah lain. Lagi-lagi dia jadi mengingat Itachi.

Naruto paham apa yang ingin dikatakan Sasuke selanjutnya. Dia menghela napas kemudian beranjak mendekati si raven dan duduk disebelahnya. Ditepuknya puncak kepala itu, belaian lembutpun dia berikan untuk menenangkan perasaan sedih yang mungkin tengah dirasakan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka makan makanan manis," Naruto mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Safirnya melirik sekotak puding berukuran sedang yang tengah dinikmati sang raven.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku tidak suka makan makanan manis," Alisnya mengerut bingung. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

Naruto gelagapan. Jari telunjuknya menggaruk pipinya canggung. " _Maa_... Aku hanya menebak. Selama aku mengenalmu aku tidak pernah melihatmu memakan makanan manis. Kopi atau coklat yang kau minum selalu tanpa gula dan aku lebih sering memergokimu makan tomat. Apa aku salah?" Sebisa mungkin Naruto menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Ya, itu benar." sahut Sasuke datar. Sesendok puding menyumpal mulutnya yang mungil. Dia mengunyah makanan itu dengan tatapannya yang kosong. "Kakakku –maksudku mendiang kakakku suka sekali makanan manis. Rasanya dengan memakan makanan kesukaannya aku merasa kalau dia selalu dekat denganku."

"Kau selalu melakukannya setiap kau merindukannya?"

Kepala raven itu mengangguk. "Kadang aku juga memakai pakaiannya saat tidur meskipun masih kebesaran ditubuhku. Tapi dengan itu aku bisa mencium bau tubuh kakak dan aku bisa terlelap tanpa mengalami mimpi buruk."

Tatapan Naruto menyendu. Betapa bodohnya dia menganggap kalau selama ini dirinyalah yang paling menderita karna kehilangan keluarga. Ternyata masih ada orang yang lebih menderita dari hidupnya, contohnya adalah Sasuke. Tapi bocah raven itu mengajarinya sesuatu yang sangat penting yaitu ketegaran meski sebenarnya dia sangat rapuh.

"Kakakmu pasti selalu memperhatikanmu disuatu tempat. Jadi jangan sedih kalau tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir." Kata-kata itu sebenarnya lebih cocok ditujukan untuknya. Naruto merasa dirinya begitu munafik.

"Aku tahu karna sampai saat ini aku merasa kalau kakak masih selalu berada didekatku."

Senyum menggemaskan terbentuk dari bibir mungil dan taring imutnya yang membentuk sebuah grins. Naruto tanpa sadar merasakan kehangatan dihatinya. Tanpa mereka sadari sebenarnya Itachi memperhatikan semua percakapan mereka sejak di awal. Lelaki itupun hanya tersenyum pilu.

"Kau mau? Aku yang membuatnya sendiri." Sasuke menyodorkan sesendok puding kemulut Naruto. Si blonde hanya membuka mulutnya dengan rasa malu-malu. Pipinya yang bergaris kucing merona karna perlakuan Sasuke.

"Ini enak. Kau pintar membuatnya." Pujian itu memunculkan semu merah dipipi gembil Sasuke.

 **.**

Minggu pagi adalah saat dimana Naruto bermalas-malasan diatas kasur. Kebiasaan yang sudah dilakukannya sejak usia 13 tahun –tepatnya ketika dia kehilangan kehangatan keluarga. Dulu biasanya pada hari libur Mama dan Papanya akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang Naruto tidak lagi pergi kesana dan memilih untuk mengurung dirinya seharian di kamar saat libur.

Kelopak tan yang tertutup itu menyembunyikan iris safirnya yang sebiru lautan. Sejak tadi posisi berbaringnya tidak berubah juga. Hanya meringkuk dengan tubuh yang tenggelam dibalik selimut tebal. Jendela pagi ini sengaja dibiarkan tertutup karna para pelayanpun tidak ada yang berani mengganggu Naruto khusus pada hari ini.

Naruto mendekap sebuah bingkai foto di dadanya. Dia sengaja menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Berjaga-jaga kalau airmata yang tertampung di kelopak matanya tidak akan dilihat siapapun, meskipun hal itu tidak mungkin. Tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya di hari liburnya bahkan Kakashi sekalipun.

"Kau tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa?" Suara bariton berat yang dia ketahui milik siapa mengalun rendah. "Apa di setiap hari libur kau selalu begini?"

Naruto tetap tak menjawab. Itachi mendesah malas. Perhatiannya terpaku pada jendela yang tirainya masih tertutup. Dia memusatkan energi rohnya pada telapak tangan kiri dan mulai mengarahkannya pada tirai. Seketika tirai itupun terbuka, menampilkan sorotan cahaya mentari yang telah memanas –pertanda hari hampir petang.

Naruto tersentak merasakan hawa panas yang menyerbu masuk kedalam selimutnya. Matanya langsung menyipit ketika menyadari kamarnya telah terang. Sebelah tangannya menghalau sorotan cahaya didepan iris safirnya. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk membiasakan pengelihatannya.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Entahlah... Aku juga baru mencobanya." Kedikan samar terlihat dari bahu Itachi.

"Kurasa tanpa dirikupun kau bisa menjaga Sasuke sendiri. Kau juga bisa merasuki orang lain tak harus aku kan."

"Tidak,"

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan energi roh sebebas yang kumau. Aku harus dalam kondisi yang prima. Dan aku juga tidak bisa merasuki sembarang orang, Naruto. Karena aku harus mengenal orang itu terlebih dahulu dan orang itu juga harus bisa melihatku."

Punggung Itachi berhadapan dengan mata biru yang menatapnya bingung seolah ingin tahu. Obsidiannya yang tajam memandang langit biru tanpa awan yang mirip dengan iris pemuda pirang dibelakangnya.

"Aku juga tidak bisa merasukimu terus-menerus. Energi rohku dan energimu akan ikut terkuras. Itulah mengapa kau selalu merasa lelah setiap kali aku habis memakai tubuhmu."

"Jadi begitu? Berarti aku adalah orang pertama yang kau rasuki?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Ini juga pertama kalinya aku bisa mengendalikan energi rohku untuk menggerakan benda."

"Apa kau juga bisa menyentuh seseorang?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku akan mencobanya."

"Kau bisa menyentuh Sasuke dengan tanganmu sendiri Itachi."

"Aku tidak ingin menakutinya. Melihatnya dari dekat saja aku sudah bahagia."

"Kau kakak yang baik, Itachi."

Suasana tiba-tiba hening. Itachi mulai membalikan punggungnya setelah satu menit berlalu dan Naruto tidak membuka suaranya lagi.

"Naruto, apa kau menyukai adikku?"

Pertanyaan frontal itu sukses menyebabkan Naruto tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Dengan gugup dia menjawabnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan bodoh! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau–"

"Jawab saja." sela Itachi. Naruto terdiam. Sibuk memikirkan jawaban dan kemantapan hatinya akan perasaannya sendiri.

Naruto menelan ludahnya gugup. "Sasuke itu manis. Berada didekatnya membuatku merasa bahagia. Aku jadi merasa tidak lagi sendirian. Aku... Aku tidak tahu, Itachi. Aku sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaanku."

"Begitu?" Itachi memaku sosok Naruto yang menunduk dihadapannya. Pemuda blonde itu tak berani bertatapan langsung dengannya. "Aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat. Sebaiknya keluarlah jangan hanya mengurung diri di kamar." pesan Itachi sebelum melayang menembus jendela kaca di kamar Naruto.

Seperginya Itachi, Naruto tetap diam. Kepalanya terkulai. Dia berpikir keras mengenai perasaannya dan bayangan akan Sasuke mulai bermunculan memenuhi otak.

"Tuan Muda, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Suara ketukan pintu di kamarnya diiringi dengan suara panggilan dari Kakashi.

Naruto mendongak. Berbalik arah pandang dan melihat pintu kayu bercat nila itu bergetar karna diketuk lagi.

"Tuan muda–"

Ceklek!

Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan raut kusut Naruto dari balik pintu.

"Siapa, Kakashi?" tanya Naruto malas.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum misterius dari balik maskernya. "Lihatlah sendiri dibawah. Anda pasti senang."

Naruto menarik sebelah alisnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan keatas. Kakashi berlalu dari hadapannya dan dia merasa begitu penasaran. Tak sampai lima menit Naruto sudah berdiri didepan pintu utamanya yang megah. Rumahnya terbilang sangat luas karna itulah membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk menyusurinya.

"Sa –Sasuke? Sedang apa kau kesini?" Naruto melongo mendapati sosok Sasuke yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan senyum menawannya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus membalas kebaikanmu dengan apa. Kau sudah menjagaku saat aku sakit dan kupikir tidak sopan jika aku tidak membalas budimu, Naruto."

Lagi-lagi Naruto menarik sebelah alisnya. Wajah kusutnya membuat dia tampak bodoh didepan Sasuke.

"Aku membuatkanmu ramen. Kau suka sekali pada ramen kan?" Tangan mungil berkulit putih Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah rantang makanan berukuran besar. "Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Semoga kau menyukai rasa masakanku. I –Ini memang tidak seenak ramen Ichiraku atau ramen buatan Danzo- _jiichan_ , tapi–"

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," Naruto menyela. Merebut rantang dari tangan Sasuke dengan senyum haru. "Terima kasih. Aku pasti akan memakan apapun yang kau buat dengan tanganmu."

Senyum kelegaan Sasuke terkembang. Dia membiarkan Naruto merangkulnya masuk kedalam dan menemaninya makan ramen buatannya di meja makan. Perhatian Sasuke sama sekali tidak terlepas dari raut bahagia sang Namikaze yang terlihat begitu antusias menyantap masakanannya.

 **.**

"Itachi..."

"Hn?"

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta."

Ungkapan spontan Naruto menyita perhatian Itachi dari luar jendela. Dia menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Semu merah pekat melebar dari pipi hingga ketelingganya.

"Aku –Kurasa aku memang menyukai adikmu –Maksudku aku mencintainya."

Itachi tersenyum puas. Melayang mendekati Naruto yang sibuk menggaruk kepalanya dengan tatapan jahil.

"Sudah kuduga kau itu gay."

"Hei! Siapapun yang straight pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta ketika melihat, Sasuke, aku yakin itu!"

"Terima kasih." ucap Itachi bangga. Matanya berkilat senang.

Rasanya Naruto ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding belakang. Dia salah mengira kalau hantu penasaran didepannya ini menyebalkan. Faktanya ketika mereka mulai akrab, Itachi ternyata lebih lebih menyebalkan.

"Sasuke adikku memang manis. Dia imut. Menggemaskan. Dan juga mempesona." Tawa puas Itachi sukses membuat Naruto _sweetdrop_.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bersikap OOC," katanya shock.

Itachi berdehem singkat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Itachi, kemana kau pergi kemarin siang?"

"Aku ke kuil,"

"Huh? Untuk apa ke kuil?"

"Tentu saja," Tatapan Itachi melembut namun terkesan sendu. Menatap lantai yang tidak dipijakinya seolah lantai itu begitu menarik untuk dilihat. "Mendoakan kesehatan serta keselamatan, Sasuke. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sebelum menghilang." tambahnya lirih.

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar melihat kesedihan pada raut wajah Itachi.

 **.**

"Tidak apa-apa kau mengantarku sampai ke dalam? Uhh, maksudku kau tidak kuliah, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sungkan.

Disekitarnya semua mata tertuju kearahnya dan Naruto yang sedang berangkulan –Naruto yang merangkulnya.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin tahu kelasmu dimana. Lagipula..."

Dia melirik sekumpulan siswa yang seakan tengah mencabik-cabik tubuhnya hanya lewat tatapan mata saja. Belum lagi para gadis yang menangis histeris mendapati pemuda incarannya dirangkul orang asing.

"Sepertinya mereka kurang bersahabat ya?" bisik Naruto ditelinga Sasuke.

"Abaikan saja. Mereka memang suka begitu." kata Sasuke tersenyum canggung. Naruto hanya menatapnya lembut dan mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Jadi disini? Baiklah belajar yang rajin ya, Suke." Usapan lembut mendarat lagi di kepala Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu tersenyum malu-malu. Wajahnya merona amat cantik.

 **.**

"DIAM!"

Sasuke diseret masuk oleh beberapa orang siswa ke dalam gudang. Membekap mulutnya rapat-rapat agar pemuda raven itu tidak berteriak. Tubuh mungilnya diangkat tinggi-tinggi, dibanting ke atas meja tidak terpakai oleh seorang pemuda yang memiliki postur badan paling besar.

Iris onyxnya memandang lima orang pemuda itu takut-takut. Selama ini dia sudah sering mendapatkan tindakan percobaan pelecehan di dalam sekolah terutama saat sekolah usai dan sepi seperti ini. Namun selalu saja Sasuke berhasil kabur. Beberapa hari yang lalu juga dia hampir dilecehkan kalau saja Naruto tidak datang dan melindunginya.

Tapi saat ini... Naruto sedang ada di kampusnya sampai sore nanti.

Sasuke meringkuk ketakutan, airmatanya mulai jatuh berlinangan.

"Salahku apa, _senpai?_ " Sasuke bertanya parau. Semakin memundurkan duduknya saat melihat orang-orang itu mulai membuka kancing kemeja atau kaos mereka. "Aku tidak punya salah pada kalian, kan, _senpai?_ "

Dia tahu kelima orang itu adalah kakak kelasnya.

"Sstt... Jangan berisik manis. Kami hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain," Yang paling besar menyahut, terkekeh. Mendekati Sasuke yang sudah terpojok duduk di meja. Meja yang didudukinya memang berada disudut gudang. "Aku sudah lama tergila-gila padamu loh, Sasu- _chan_."

Sasuke menepis tangan yang mulai membelai lembut pahanya yang tertutupi celana kain sekolah. Kepalanya menggeleng keras. Dia tidak mau menerima pelecehan lagi. Airmatanya mengalir kian banyak.

"Kusarankan agar kau tidak berteriak, Manis..." Tangan bertekstur kasar itu menutup mulut Sasuke yang ingin berteriak, memberikan isyarat agar Sasuke diam dan tidak lagi memberontak. "Karena tidak akan ada seorang pun yang menolongmu. Sekolah sudah sepi ingat? Kalaupun ada... mungkin mereka akan bergabung bersama kami untuk menjamahmu."

Tangisannya berubah sesegukan.

Apa kali ini dia akan benar-benar di perkosa?

Apa tidak ada yang akan menolongnya?

"Jang –Hmphh!"

Sasuke memberontak kian panik saat kemeja sekolahnya di robek paksa. Memperlihatkan kulit dadanya yang putih mulus tanpa cacatan noda. Kedua tangannya ditahan diatas kepala oleh seorang pemuda bergigi runcing layaknya hiu yang juga telah membungkam mulutnya. Dan kakinya yang sedang menendang-nendang tak tentu arah mulai dilebarkan dua orang pemuda lainnya.

"Hmmphh! –Mpphh!"

Kelima senior itu tertawa girang melihat keindahan tubuh Sasuke. Dua tangan kasar menjamah kulit perut dan dadanya. Meremas dan mencubit sampai Sasuke bergetar ketakutan. Pria bertubuh besar yang tadi merobek baju seragamnya, menggerakan tangannya kearah selangkangan Sasuke.

Pemuda mungil malang itu tergugu dalam isakannya. Dia tidak berani melihat harga dirinya yang sebentar lagi akan direnggut dengan cara paksa.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Sedang bersenang-senang, eh?" tegur suara berat didepan pintu gudang yang terbuka. Sosok bersurai pirang dan bermata biru itu bersender pada kusen pintu, menggenggam tas ransel serta blazer hitam Sasuke yang tadi terjatuh saat dia diseret paksa ketempat itu.

"Hmmppmmphh!" Sasuke berusaha memanggil tapi hanya gumaman tidak jelas yang keluar.

"Siapa kau?" Salah seorang siswa itu bertanya pada Naruto.

"Aku? Kurasa kalian juga tidak akan kenal karna aku bukan siswa disekolah ini."

"Lalu mau apa kau kemari? Ingin mengganggu kesenangan kami, heh? Atau mau melaporkan kami?"

"Kenapa kalian bisa seyakin itu?"

"Lalu kau mau apa brengsek?!"

"Keinginanku hanya dia," Jarinya menunjuk Sasuke yang tengah memberontak sambil menangis. "Bisa kalian lepaskan dia?"

"Kalau kami tidak mau?"

"Bagaimana ya? Umm... Apa yang akan kulakukan ya?" Naruto menyentuh dagunya, memasang pose berpikir. Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa kepalan tangannya telah memadat sedari tadi.

"Lebih baik kau tidak macam-macam. Kami berlima dan kau sendirian. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" Yang bertubuh paling besar tergelak meremehkan. "Bagaimana kalau kuajak kau bergabung untuk mencicipinya." Dagunya mengedik kearah Sasuke yang berusaha menggeleng keras.

"Wah!" Naruto menyeringai lebar lalu memahat cengirannya. "Ajakan yang menarik." Dia menutupi wajahnya yang sedang tertawa. Tapi sebenarnya pancaran matanya tidak sedang tertawa melainkan menyorot buas seakan ingin membunuh.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri orang-orang itu dan ikut berbaur. Memaku sosok Sasuke yang terus menangis ketakutan. Dari pancaran matanya, Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke meminta perlindungan darinya. Belaian lembut Naruto mendarat dikepalanya dan dia menarik pipi Sasuke untuk mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga si raven.

"Hi –Hiks –" Isakan lirih itu memukul telak hatinya.

"Ayo kita mulai seka–Buagh!"

Tinju Naruto mendarat di wajahnya. Ekspresi yang semula terlihat tenang berubah menjadi marah. Naruto mengamuk ditempat itu. Memukul siswa-siswa tak bermoral yang hampir melakukan tindakan tak senonoh pada Sasuke.

Sesuai perkataan salah seorang siswa itu. Naruto sendirian. Tapi untuk menghadapi dan menghajar bocah ingusan seperti mereka itu bukanlah masalah sulit untuk Naruto.

Suara pukulan keras dan hantaman memenuhi gudang sekolah. Kaki Naruto mengayun untuk melakukan tendangan beruntun dan menumbangkan dua orang siswa sekaligus. Terakhir dia mematahkan batang kayu yang hampir saja menghantam kepala pirangnya. Dan pertarungan itu berakhir dengan Naruto sebagai pemenang. Kelima siswa brengsek itu berlarian keluar gudang dengan tubuh penuh lebam dan luka.

Sasuke tetap diam tidak berkata sepatahpun. Berkali-kali Naruto mengusap airmatanya yang berlinangan bagai hujan. Tangannya diangkat keatas dan menerima perlakuan lembut Naruto untuk memakaikannya baju pemuda itu. Membiarkan tubuh tan berisi Naruto bertelanjang dada. Merelakan kaus hitam kepunyaannya dipakai Sasuke untuk menggantikan seragamnya yang rusak.

Sebuah sapu tangan bergerilya diwajahnya, membersihkan debu serta airmatanya. Setelahnya jari-jari Naruto merapikan kembali tatanan rambut Sasuke. Dia tetap diam saat dua tangan kekar Naruto memangkunya hati-hati, menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal layaknya seorang putri di dongeng-dongeng. Sasuke bahkan melingkarkan lengan kanannya dileher Naruto. Kepalanya bersembunyi dibahu lebar sang blonde dan merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdebar ketika bergesekan dengan dada bidang sang Namikaze.

 _"Aku akan melindungimu, jangan takut."_ bisikan Naruto saat mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Sasuke masih terus ternginang dikepalanya.

 **.**

Suatu siang Naruto mendapati Sasuke terduduk didepan pintu apartemennya dengan wajah yang terluka. Keningnya tergores, pipinya membiru lebam, dan bibirnya juga ikut terluka. Bocah berusia limabelas tahun itu hanya meringis pelan.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasu? Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Naruto geram. Diusapnya pelan-pelan bibir mungil Sasuke yang berdarah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya luka biasa, Naruto."

"Luka biasa katamu? Ini keterlaluan!"

"Sudahlah, Naruto," Sasuke menahan lengan Naruto dan mengusapnya halus. Meredakan emosi si blonde yang kadang suka meledak-ledak bagaikan bom waktu. "Aku hanya tak mampu membayar bulan ini, lalu mereka marah."

"Tak mampu –APA? Maksudmu apa, Sasuke?" Iris sebiru lautan itu menatap tepat kelensa hitam Sasuke. Mata yang begitu disukai Sasuke dan begitu dipujinya.

"Mereka bilang kakakku berhutang. Dan aku terus mencicilnya tiap bulan selama dua tahun ini. Aku tidak tahu jumlahnya karna kata mereka hutang kakak sangat banyak. Mereka marah karna aku tidak bisa membayar bulan ini karna aku memiliki pengeluaran besar disekolah. Sebentar lagi aku akan mengikuti ujian kenaikan kelas dan beasiswaku sudah habis untuk tahun ini."

Penjelasan Sasuke menyurut kemarahan Naruto sampai ke puncak ubun-ubun.

"Keterlaluan! Mereka itu –ukh!"

"Naruto?" Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto. Pemuda itu kelihatan menahan sakit dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya oleng kedepan. Untung saja Sasuke dengan sigap menangkapnya. "Kau kenapa?"

Terjadi perubahan pada raut wajah Naruto. Ekspresinya tidak lagi mengeras seperti tadi melainkan melembut tapi tersirat adanya luka dalam pancaran indah itu.

"Naru–"

Belaian lembut di pipinya membuat Sasuke terdiam. Dia seolah terhipnotis pada tatapan meneduhkan itu. Hatinya perlahan menghangat. Ketakutannya lenyap entah kemana.

"Mereka berbohong padamu..." bisik Naruto didepan wajah bingung Sasuke. "Maafkan aku..." Bibirnya mengecup luka di kening Sasuke, lalu turun ke pipinya yang lebam. Kecupan itu juga mendarat di bibirnya, membuat sang raven terdiam kaku dengan wajah memerah pekat.

"Maafkan aku..." bisiknya lagi. Sebuah pelukan hangat membungkus tubuh mungilnya yang bergetar.

Perlakuan ini mengingatkan Sasuke pada seseorang.

 **.**

"Jadi orang-orang itu berbohong?" Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kamar Sasuke kearah Itachi yang ada disebelahnya. Melihat Sasuke tertidur pulas diatas kasurnya sehabis menangis menghelakan napas lega di bibir Naruto.

"Aku memang pernah berhutang pada ketua mereka. Itu kulakukan ketika aku membutuhkan biaya untuk perawatan Sasuke dirumah sakit. Setelah itu aku lantas meminjam uang pada temanku dan membayar hutang itu beserta bunganya."

"Tapi kenapa mereka mengaku pada Sasuke kalau kau masih berhutang?"

Itachi berdecih. Dia melayang kearah sofa sembari menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Mereka hanya memanfaatkan kematianku untuk memperoleh uang setiap bulannya. Sasuke adikku terlalu polos dan naif, dia pasti tidak akan curiga. Itulah kenapa aku tidak bisa pergi dengan tenang, Naruto. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya dalam keadaan sulit seperti ini." Tatapannya menyendu.

"Jadi selama dua tahun ini Sasuke bekerja keras untuk membayar sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ada? Cih! Mereka benar-benar berandalan tidak tahu diri. Memalukan!"

"Bisakah kau lakukan sesuatu untuk membebaskan Sasuke dari orang itu?"

"Tentu saja!" sahut Naruto tanpa berpikir. Baginya masalah mengenai Sasuke adalah prioritas utamanya. "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Memenjarakan mereka? Atau menghajar dan mengancamnya untuk berhenti menipu, Sasuke?"

Itachi mengulum senyum lembut sebelum seringaian mengerikannya terpahat sempurna. Naruto langsung menelan ludahnya tanpa sadar saat menatap seringai berbahaya itu di wajah Itachi.

 **.**

Sabtu sore setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya memetik anggur dikebun belakang kedai wine milik Senju Hashirama, Sasuke menyetujui ajakan Naruto untuk pergi ke taman bermain.

Sejak dulu sekali Sasuke memang sangat ingin berkunjung kesana tapi dia menyadari kalau kebutuhan ekonomi untuk makan sehari-hari dan juga keperluan Sasuke saja sudah membuat Itachi bekerja keras banting tulang.

Sasuke tentu saja tidak tega. Melihat kakaknya yang kelelahan setiap habis bekerja membuat ulu hatinya berdenyut sakit. Dia merasa sudah merepotkan kakaknya dan menjadi beban sampai-sampai menyebabkan Itachi memutuskan berhenti sekolah ketika hampir lulus ke SMA.

Dan sekarang dirinya bisa datang ke tempat ini dengan mudahnya. Namun sayang dia tidak bisa mengajak Itachi menikmati kesenangan ini bersamanya.

Sehabis memainkan wahana yang menantang adrenalin, keduanya singgah disebuah _restaurant_ untuk mengisi tenaga mereka sebelum bermain kembali. Sasuke menyingkirkan brokoli dipinggiran piringnya dan tidak berniat untuk memakannya.

"Habiskan brokolimu, Suke." Naruto menyumpit brokoli yang disudutkan Sasuke kembali ketengah piringnya.

Sasuke melirik kearahnya sedikit terkejut dan mendapati mata biru itu memicing tajam padanya.

Dia meneguk ludahnya dan berusaha berkelit. "Aku sudah kenyang, Naru..." Nada suaranya merajuk. Sepasang onyxnya menyorot seperti tatapan anak kucing. Manis sekali.

"Habiskan." paksanya dengan suara dalamnya yang berat.

"Tapi–"

"Sayuran hijau bagus untuk kesehatanmu, Suke."

"Tapi aku tidak suka brokoli."

"Cobalah, nanti juga terbiasa."

Sasuke mendesah berat. Dia mengambil sumpitnya lagi dan mencomot sepotong brokoli dipiringnya. Dia mengunyah makanan itu setengah hati dan menelannya paksa.

Potongan brokoli yang lain juga dimakannya satu-persatu meskipun wajah putihnya hampir memucat karna menahan mual memakan sayuran hijau itu.

"Dasar..." Naruto mendengus geli. Meraih serbet dan membersihkan bibir Sasuke dari sisa makanan. "Bagaimana kau mau sehat kalau memakan brokoli saja tidak mau. Kau itu mudah sekali terserang penyakit dan kau membutuhkan asupan nutrisi berlebih dari buah dan sayur."

"Tapi aku sering makan buah terutama tomat."

Cubitan gemas dilancarkan Naruto pada pipinya yang menggembung lucu.

"Tomat saja tidak cukup, baka ot– baka Suke!" ralatnya cepat. Sepasang onyx dihadapannya mendelik tapi segera teralihkan karna belaian lembut dikepalanya.

"Habisnya brokoli itu bentuknya seperti otak –ugh! aku sampai mual memikirkannya."

"Bukannya tadi kau sudah memakannya?"

"Ya, dan itu terpaksa."

Naruto mencubit gemas pipinya lagi.

"Lain kali aku akan memaksamu memakan banyak sayuran hijau, khususnya brokoli."

"Tidak mauuuu..." jeritnya seraya merintih karna pipinya masih dicubit gemas oleh Naruto.

Sasuke meraih gelas _juice_ -nya lagi kemudian menandaskan isinya. Sapuan serbet yang digerakan Naruto kembali membelai halus bibirnya.

 **.**

Sasuke melirik kebawah kincir raksasa, dimana semua bangunan tampak kecil dan jauh. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman lucu. Binar matanya memancarkan kesenangan yang tidak mampu diucapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Naru, lihat! _restaurant_ tadi terlihat sangat kecil."

Seperti anak-anak yang berseru riang ketika melihat suatu hal yang baru.

"Naru, Naru, aku mau kesitu, aku mau naik itu,"

Pancaran binar di matanya kian berkilauan. Sasuke tidak berpaling sedikitpun dari jendela kincir sejak mereka menaiki wahana itu.

"Kau terlihat senang, Suke,"

Dia mengangguk semangat. "Dari dulu aku sangat ingin kesini bersama aniki tapi kami tidak memiliki banyak uang. Seandainya aniki ada disini aku ingin sekali menaiki wahana ini dengannya. Ah! Aku lupa aniki kan takut ketinggian."

Celotehan Sasuke melebarkan senyum diwajah tan Naruto. Sebulir keringat dingin meluncur dari keningnya turun menuju dagu. Kepalan tangannya yang gemetar meremas-remas sofa kursi duduknya dan matanya hanya terpaku pada Sasuke tak sekalipun berani melirik keluar jendela.

"Kau kenapa, Naru? Kenapa wajahmu pucat?"

 _'Iya kenapa kau pucat?'_

Suara asing dikepalanya ikut bertanya. Dia mendesah berat dan memberikan senyuman palsunya pada Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit pusing saja."

"Kau... takut ketinggian?"

"Umm, yeah, sedikit." jawab Naruto. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Bukannya kau pernah mengajakku keatas bukit dan melihat aliran sungai dari atas sana?"

"Err itu... ah sudahlah lupakan. Hei coba lihat bintangnya bagus." Jari telunjuknya yang gemetar menunjuk keatas langit. Fokus perhatian Sasuke teralihkan dan topik pembicaraanpun mereda.

 _'Kau baik-baik saja, Itachi?'_

 _'Yeah, aku hanya sedikit takut dengan ketinggian.'_

 _'Tapi kau bahkan selalu melayang di ketinggian.'_

 _'Itu berbeda. Menjadi hantu dan manusia itu berbeda, okay?'_

 _'Okay, forget it.'_

 _'Naruto...'_

 _'Ya?'_

 _'Terima kasih. Kurasa aku akan kembali dengan tenang.'_

 _'Kau akan pergi?'_ Suara dikepalanya tampak terkejut.

 _'Tempatku bukan lagi di dunia ini. Aku sudah lega meninggalkan Sasuke sekarang. Aku yakin kau bisa menjaganya menggantikan aku.'_

 _'Itachi...'_

 _'Kupercayakan Sasuke padamu, Naruto.'_

Perhatian Naruto –yang telah dirasuki Itachi, menatap intens raut mungil sang adik yang tengah menatap langit dan juga kebawah kincir secara bergantian. Rasanya beban dihatinya sedikit meringan. Ada Naruto sekarang yang akan menjaganya, tapi kenapa rasanya tetap berat?

"Sasuke..."

"Ng?" Kepala raven itu menoleh. "Setelah ini kau mau naik apa lagi?" Langit telah berubah gelap sejak dua jam yang lalu. Mungkin waktunya tinggal beberapa jam lagi untuk memandangi wajah Sasuke yang terakhir kalinya.

"Hmm, aku mau melihat air mancur. Tapi sebelum itu boleh aku minta minum? Aku haus."

"Ya, tentu saja. _As you wish._ "

Belaian lembut itu mengusap kepala serta pipi Sasuke.

 **.**

Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar di kursi taman bermain. Dia menunggu Naruto yang sedang membelikannya _juice_. Taman hiburan sangat ramai ketika _weekend_ tapi saat ini pengunjung sedang berada diantrian seluruh wahana sehingga meninggalkan sedikit saja pejalan kaki di area santai.

"1 _juice_ tomat spesial untuk Suke- _chan_ yang manis."

Pipi Sasuke menggembung sebal. Matanya mendelik menyorot pemuda blonde yang saat ini tengah tersenyum lembut khas seorang kakak. Naruto memang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya, jadi wajar bukan kalau terlihat begitu dewasa.

"Kenapa melamun? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Hn."

"Apa itu?" Alis pirang Naruto melengkung keatas.

"Aku berpikir untuk mengunjungi makam kakak besok,"

Naruto tidak menyahut karna dia tahu Sasuke belum selesai berbicara.

"Karena... besok adalah hari peringatan kematian kakak."

Deg!

Debaran jantungnya memacu cepat.

"Kakak sekarang sedang apa ya diatas sana?"

Aku sedang memandangimu sekarang tepat disebelahmu, batin Itachi miris.

"Aku rindu kakak."

Lengan kekar dari tubuh tan atletis Naruto merangkul pundaknya. Menenangkan Sasuke yang tengah bersedih dengan usapan lembut dipunggung. Naruto menarik kepala raven itu untuk bersandar di dadanya.

"Jangan bersedih... Aku akan selalu disisimu..." Suara Naruto terdengar menenangkan. Bisikannya sampai menggetarkan hati Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Naru."

"Ayo kita lihat air mancur."

Dan anggukan antusias Sasuke melegakan perasaannya. Setidaknya pemuda manis itu telah bersemangat lagi seperti biasanya.

"Masih ada waktu limabelas men–AAARGH!" Mendadak Naruto menjerit keras. Hantaman di kepalanya membuat kepalanya limbung. Pandangannya langsung mengabur. Dia menyentuh kepalanya dan mendapati ada darah yang menempel ditelapak tangannya.

"Naru –Ka–Kalian siapa?" pekik Sasuke ketakutan. Dibelakang Naruto terdapat empat orang pria bertopeng hitam yang membawa pemukul kasti bernoda darah. Itu adalah darah Naruto.

"Sasu –ugh!" Disaat begini roh Itachi yang merasuki tubuh Naruto keluar karna kehabisan energi ditambah memburuknya kondisi sang medium secara tiba-tiba.

"Sial! Tenagaku –ugh! Suke!" Itachi berteriak ketika melihat dua orang asing menyeret adiknya dari kursi. Dia melirik Naruto yang ambruk tapi berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berdiri.

"Naru! Naru! Tolong aku!" Sasuke memberontak panik. "Lepaskan aku! Kalian siapa?!"

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto dan Itachi bersamaan.

"Naru... Ugh! Naru...to –Hiks–Na –Hmpph!–" Kalimat Sasuke terputus karna bekapan tangan seseorang. Pemuda berpostur mungil itu semakin memberontak tapi cengkeraman yang meremas kedua tangannya terasa kokoh dan menyakitkan.

"Sasuke! Lepaskan, Sasuke, brengsek!" Naruto meraung marah. Tapi kondisinya yang lemah menyulitkannya untuk berdiri.

Hantaman pemukul kasti itu lagi-lagi mendarat dikepalanya. Naruto mengerang kesakitan. Pandangannya kian mengabur. Dan di sisa-sisa kesadarannya dia melihat Sasuke menangis lalu diseret paksa oleh orang-orang itu memasuki sebuah mobil.

"Naruto? Naruto! Sadarlah, Naruto!"

Itachi bergerak panik. Berniat mengguncang bahu Naruto yang tergolek lemah diatas tanah tetapi tangannya langsung tembus begitu saja. Dia menatap kepergian empat orang pemuda yang membawa lari adiknya. Mobil itu semakin bergerak jauh. Itachi memutuskan untuk berkonsentrasi mengendalikan energi rohnya kearah ponsel Naruto yang berada disaku jaketnya.

Setelah memastikan dia berhasil menghubungi seseorang, Itachi langsung melayang mengikuti mobil –dimana adiknya dibawa pergi dengan paksa.

Jujur saja kekuatan Itachi telah mulai melemah. Waktunya tak banyak lagi. Tapi dia harus melakukan sesuatu dan memastikan kalau adiknya akan selamat tanpa adanya goresan sedikitpun.

 **.**

"Tuan Muda, Naruto, bukalah mata anda, Tuan."

Suara bariton samar seseorang menarik Naruto dari dunia gelapnya yang tidak berujung. Setitik cahaya yang dilihatnya tadi kini menyebar hingga memenuhi indera pengelihatannya.

"Sa..su..Sa..su.."

"Tuan Muda..."

Iris safir Naruto masih belum fokus. Saat retinanya kembali normal barulah dia menyadari dimana dirinya sekarang berada. Ruangan serba putih dan berbau obat-obatan yang menyengat itulah yang terpantul dalam lensa birunya. Melirik kesamping, dia mendapati sosok Kakashi menatapnya cemas.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda, Tuan?"

"Kaka..shi.."

"Ya, Tuan Muda?"

Jari-jari Naruto bergerak kearah Kakashi. Sang buttler langsung menangkap pergerakan itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Sasuke... Sasuke..." Kerongkongannya terasa kering. Kakashi yang mengerti langsung menyodorkan segelas air untuknya.

Setelah meminum hampir setengah air didalam gelas itu, Naruto kemudian bangkit. Bibirnya mengerang saat merasakan sakit menyengat di kepalanya.

"Anda jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Kepala anda lukanya masih basah, Tuan."

"Kakashi, ponselku." Naruto meminta ponselnya pada Kakashi. "Cepat berikan padaku ponselku, Kakashi."

Dengan patuh Kakashi menurutinya. Dia memberikan ponsel itu pada sang Tuan Muda. Selama beberapa saat Naruto mencoba untuk tenang. Jari-jemarinya tampak lihai mengetikan keyboard touchscreen di layar smartphone-nya. Dia berharap pada peruntungannya. Dia harus menyelamatkan Sasuke.

Tak lama senyum di bibirnya terpapar. Naruto mencabut jarum infuse dilengan kirinya kemudian bangkit. Kakashi lekas mencegahnya untuk berdiri.

"Apa yang anda lakukan? Jangan bersikap bodoh! Anda masih–"

"Sasuke diculik, Kakashi," Informasi barusan melebarkan mata Kakashi.

"Dicul –apa?!"

"Aku sudah menemukan lokasi keberadaannya sekarang. Signal pada gps untung saja bisa melacaknya. Kalau ponselnya sampai mati... aku..." Naruto tidak sanggup memikirkan hal-hal yang mengerikan. "Aku harus menyelamatkannya."

Lengan Naruto kembali dicekal Kakashi.

"Lepas Kakashi! Aku–"

"Saya akan ikut, Tuan Muda. Anda masih lemah dan tidak memungkinkan untuk menyetir saat ini. Saya akan mencoba menghubungi pihak kepolisian untuk segera membantu."

Naruto tanpa ragu mengangguk setuju. Keduanya berjalan beriringi meninggalkan rumah sakit, berusaha berpacu dengan waktu.

 **.**

Pengap. Ruangan ini sangat pengap, sampai membuat paru-parunya serasa sesak. Bau asap rokok, minuman haram, memenuhi udara disekitar. Lantai ruangan ini juga kotor penuh debu. Beberapa tumpukan kotak kardus berjejer tidak beraturan dibelakang punggungnya.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya secara waspada. Banyak pasang mata yang memandanginya amat buas. Seolah dirinya adalah santapan lezat yang kapan saja bisa mereka terkam sesuka hati.

Dia menghitung dalam hati. Jumlah orang yang berada disana genap delapan orang. Lima diantaranya pernah Sasuke lihat. Orang-orang itu adalah berandalan yang hampir melecehkannya di _restaurant_ Danzo waktu itu.

Pria berwajah tindikan mulai berdiri dari kursinya. Tangannya tanpa sengaja menyenggol botol minuman diatas meja dan menumpahkannya kelantai. Orang itu mengabaikan protesan rekannya yang berwajah sangar, bergigi runcing layaknya hiu. Tak lama sosok itu telah berjongkok santai dihadapan Sasuke. Dagunya didongakan dan dipegang kasar.

"Sasuke, benar? Kupikir kita tidak akan bertemu lagi." Gelakan tawanya yang nyaring hampir menulikan telinga Sasuke. "Apa anak buahku bersikap kasar padamu? Kurasa tidak, atau..." Dia menyentuh tali yang mengikat kaki Sasuke. "Sepertinya sedikit. Benar begitu, Sasu- _chan_?"

Sasuke membuang pandangannya saat belaian seduktif menyapu leher jenjangnya yang putih.

"Aw, kau sangat tidak suka disentuh ya?" Kepalanya mengangguk dengan muka mengejek. "Tapi ekspresimu yang memohon padaku waktu itu sangat manis sekali loh."

Dengusan geli terdengar dari pria yang memakai penutup diwajahnya.

"Pein, apa kau berencana menjual bocah ini? Kurasa dia akan bernilai cukup tinggi." Lelaki berambut merah sebahu –Nagato– berkomentar padanya.

"Bukankah karna itu kita menculiknya?" Si lelaki bertopeng –Tobi– menyela sambil memainkan game di ponselnya.

"Hei, ketua kita tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak akan menguntungkan tahu." Lelaki kemayu dengan warna kulit yang berbeda –Zetsu– ikut bersuara.

"Kupikir kau hanya ingin membalas dendam pada si rambut pirang itu." Sasori yang sedang berbaring diatas tumpukan kotak kayu berujar datar.

"Dia bukan masalah lagi sekarang. Dari awal aku memang tertarik dengan bocah ini. Lihat?" Dia mendongakan wajah Sasuke dan membelai pipi gembilnya. "Dia manis kan? Kulitnya bahkan halus seperti wanita, warnanya juga putih. Dia pasti akan bernilai cukup tinggi kalau di jual." Ucapannya meniru Nagato.

"Yeah, itu artinya kita akan memiliki banyak uang untuk bersenang-senang." Deidara meneguk minumannya dengan penuh suka cita.

"Tapi sebaiknya aku mencobanya dulu sebelum menjualnya. Kalian tahu kan berbahaya jika menjual produk gagal." Sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas. Sasuke menggeleng kuat berusaha menyeret tubuhnya, namun Pein menahan kakinya.

"Emmmpphh!–"

"Ssstt... Jangan takut... Tidak akan sakit kok." Pein menarik Sasuke kesudut ruangan lalu membantingnya menghantam lantai. Lidahnya menjilati bibirnya sendiri saat merasa tergoda dengan sosok sempurna dihadapannya.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak berdaya. Tangan dan kakinya terikat. Mulutnya ditutup plester hitam. Dan sekarang dia terpojok dengan seekor predator yang mengungkungnya.

"Sasu- _chan_... Lihatlah kesini..." Belaian sensual menyapu leher dan dadanya. Tangan Pein menelusup kedalam pakaian Sasuke dan menggoda tonjolan imut di dada si mungil.

"Nghmmphh!–"

Sasuke menggeliat tak nyaman. Tubuhnya sangat sensitif dengan sentuhan secuil apapun. Dia masih belum terbiasa dijamah. Sasuke terlalu lugu dan polos.

Jari-jari nakal itu mulai bergerak menuju celananya. Sasuke makin panik. Sementara yang menyaksikan adegan dewasa itu hanya bersorak heboh. Beberapa diantaranya ikut tertegun seolah terangsang ingin ikut mengagahi Sasuke dalam ketidakberdayaannya.

"Hnnff...Nghmmff..."

"Hahaha... Tubuhmu memang halus, Sasu- _chan_." Pein menjilat rahang Sasuke dan semakin menelusupkan tangannya kebalik celana dalam Sasuke.

Tubuh mungil dalam gagahannya bergetar. Sasuke menangis sesegukan. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari seolah mencari pertolongan. Namun tidak ada sosok penyelamat ditempat itu. Hanya sekumpulan orang brengsek yang tidak memiliki moral.

Saat celana jeans hitam Sasuke hampir dilucuti, tiba-tiba saja Pein kehilangan keseimbangan kemudian terlempar menghantam dinding. Suara erangan ketua genk berandalan itu terdengar lumayan kencang.

"Hei, ada apa, Pein?" tanya Hidan. Satu-satunya orang yang bertubuh paling besar.

"Siapa yang memukulku?" desis Pein kesal. Namun tak ada siapapun yang terlihat memukul atau mendekatinya. Semua saling pandang dan tertegun.

Dilain sisi, Itachi tampak lemah dengan wajah pucat yang semakin transparan. Energi rohnya sudah nyaris tak berfungsi. Tinggal menunggu waktu menuju tengah malam dan dia akan sepenuhnya menghilang.

Tapi tidak. Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun menyentuh adiknya apalagi sampai menjualnya menjadi budak pemuas nafsu. Itachi tidak akan tenang dipembaringan sana.

Pein kembali berdiri tegak. Netranya memaku sosok Sasuke yang bergerak panik dan masih menangis sesegukan. Dia mendekatinya tapi baru beberapa langkah langsung terlempar jauh. Ketujuh pria yang menyaksikannya tersentak dan merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang sempurna. Tak terkecuali Sasuke yang sudah mengedarkan pandangannya dengan sikap waspada. Ketakutan semakin memenuhi hatinya.

"Siapa kau?! Tunjukan dirimu brengsek!" maki Pein penuh amarah. "Jangan jadi pengecut, hei!" Dia berteriak bagai orang gila.

"Itu tadi perbuatan hantu ya?" Lelaki cantik bernama Deidara bergidik dan merapatkan dirinya pada Sasori yang notabene adalah kekasihnya.

"Bodoh! Mana ada hantu didunia ini." ejek Sasori, wajahnya terlihat tidak begitu peduli karna dia sudah sepenuhnya mabuk.

Kali ini Itachi menggerakan salah satu lampu gantung diatas langit-langit. Lampu itu berkedip-kedip dan langsung meluncur ke kepala Zetsu, sampai dia pingsan ditempat dengan kepala yang berdarah.

Suasana ruangan menjadi sedikit remang karna kehilangan satu pencahayaan. Para berandalan itu lekas membuat posisi siaga. Itachi semakin melemah. Waktunya tak sampai satu jam untuk bertahan di dunia ini. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan dalam waktu sesedikit itu?

"Ini benar-benat serius. Ada yang sedang bermain-main dengan kita." kata Nagato mengedarkan pandangannya dengan waspada.

Ikatan ditubuh Sasuke terasa seperti ditarik oleh seseorang. Tapi melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa didekatnya membuat dia bergidik ngeri. Sasuke ingin menjerit, namun sesuatu yang dingin menangkup bibirnya yang masih di plester.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi sepertinya sesosok hantu –entah siapa bermaksud membebaskannya dari sini.

Brak!

Pintu markas dijebol oleh dua orang pria berambut pirang dan perak. Keduanya langsung menerjang sekumpulan preman dengan bogem dan pukulan bertubi-tubi.

Itachi dan Sasuke sama-sama terbelalak. Mereka mengenali sosok-sosok itu. Naruto dan Kakashi. Bagaimana bisa mereka sampai kesini?

"Sasuke!" Teriakan cempreng Naruto menyentak lamunan Sasuke. Bocah raven itu meronta-ronta sembari mengguman –entah apa.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu tenang saja!" Ucapan tegas itu menentramkan sedikit ketakutan dihati Sasuke.

Kakashi maju menghadang dua orang yang hendak menerjang majikannya. Kedua pria nekat itu kalah jumlah tapi berhasil menyesuaikan keadaan dengan kerjasama yang kompak.

Beberapa orang berhasil ditumbangkan. Tinggal sedikit lagi maka mereka akan menyelamatkan Sasuke dari sini.

Keadaan roh Itachi semakin memudar. Dia tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk bergerak. Itachi ingin sekali membebaskan Sasuke tapi tidak mampu. Waktunya semakin dekat. Sebentar lagi dia akan menghilang.

"Maafkan aniki, Suke. Aniki tidak berguna disaat-saat berbahaya seperti ini." Itachi terisak. Ingin menyentuh pipi Sasuke tapi langsung tembus begitu saja.

Sepasang obsidiannya menangkap pemandangan Naruto yang sedang kewalahan menghadapi Hidan dan Kakuzu. Dua pria itu memiliki postur tubuh dua kali lipat lebih besar dari Naruto. Dan dibelakangnya Pein bergerak kearahnya dengan sepotong balok kayu.

Mata Itachi melebar sempurna. Disisa-sisa tenaga terakhirnya, dia menerobos masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto dan melakukan gerakan tendangan berputar. Aksinya barusan sukses membuat ketiga berandalan itu tersungkur.

Dia memasang kuda-kudanya. Napasnya tersenggal. Tenaganya melemah tapi Itachi mencoba bertahan. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum menghilang daripada hanya diam dan menonton.

Pein menerjang Naruto lagi begitu juga dengan Hidan dan Kakuzu. Tepisan, tendangan, pukulan. Ketiga hal itu dilakukan dalam jeda singkat. Gerakan lincah Naruto dan serangan balasannya mampu menyudutkan Hidan serta Kakuzu. Setelah menghantam leher belakang dan tulang rusuk mereka, keduanya ambruk. Tinggalah duelnya melawan Pein.

Dua mata yang berbeda warna. Saling memercikan aura persaingan. Dalam hitungan detik keduanya menerjang satu sama lain. Pukul. Tangkis. Serang. Bertahan. Naruto nyaris kewalahan. Energi roh milik Itachi benar-benar hampir mencapai batas.

Namun tuhan memberikan jalan bagi pihak Naruto. Beberapa orang polisi memasuki markas kumuh itu dan menodongkan pistolnya pada anggota berandalan yang tersisa. Pein dan Deidara lekas digiring keluar, begitu juga dengan Sasori dan Tobi yang berhasil menjaga kesadarannya. Sementara yang lain dibopong karna tidak sadarkan diri lagi.

Kakashi menghampiri Naruto tapi Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasuke. Dia terduduk dihadapan sang raven dan melepaskan ikatan ditubuhnya. Naruto juga melepaskan plester dari bibir Sasuke kemudian menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukan.

"Maafkan aku... Seharusnya aku bisa mencegah hal ini terjadi. Kau... tidak apa kan Suke?"

Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menatap lekat dua intan kelam yang tersaput airmata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih... Aniki." ucap Sasuke parau. "Aniki..." ulangnya lagi. Naruto diam membisu.

"Ak–Aku bukan–"

"Aku tahu... Kau aniki kan? Gerakan beladiri tadi itu adalah ciri khasmu. Gaya bertarung Naruto tidak seperti itu. Aniki... Anik –Hiks–Aniki..." Suara Sasuke yang bergetar langsung diredam kedalam pelukan Naruto –yang masih dirasuki oleh Itachi.

Saat pelukan itu dilepaskan lagi. Sosok Naruto perlahan berubah menjadi sosok Itachi. Senyuman lembut yang menenangkan itu rasanya telah lama tidak dilihat oleh Sasuke. Wajah tampan kakaknya... Ini seperti berada didalam mimpi. Selama dua tahun Sasuke bermimpi menyentuh dan melihat sosok kakaknya, tapi hari ini mimpi itu terkabul.

"Aniki..."

"Ssstt... Jangan menangis..." Itachi menangkup pipi Sasuke dan menggerakan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus linangan airmata sang adik. "Selama ini aku selalu berada disisimu, Suke, tapi tidak bisa menampakan wujudku didepanmu."

"Bagaimana aniki bisa masuk ketubuh Naruto?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Bisa juga dikatakan bahwa akulah yang memaksanya untuk membantuku menjagamu. Bocah kuning berisik ini mencoba bunuh diri dan sangat terobsesi dengan yang namanya kematian. Dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihatku karna dia pernah menemui kematian walau sebentar."

Setelahnya Sasuke mendengar kisah sang kakak selama mengenal Naruto. Itachi juga menceritakan tentang dirinya yang berulang kali meminjam raga Naruto hanya untuk melindunginya. Seperti kejadian di cafe pertama kali itu. Kejadian saat Sasuke sakit dan Naruto memeluknya. Kejadian ketika Naruto mengantarnya sampai kedepan kelas. Kejadian waktu Sasuke terluka dan Naruto mengecup seluruh luka diwajahnya. Dan juga kejadian di taman bermain beberapa jam lalu. Semuanya adalah Itachi. Ya, Itachi yang melakukannya dengan meminjam raga Naruto.

Sasuke bukannya tidak tahu, dia sebenarnya sudah merasakan keganjilan itu. Dia sudah curiga bahwa saat-saat itu adalah perbuatan kakaknya. Hanya saja Sasuke berfikir kalau semua itu adalah kebetulan, dia hanya merindukan Itachi sampai merasakan kehadirannya dibeberapa kejadian.

"Jadi aniki akan pergi lagi?"

"Ya, harus. Tempatku bukan disini, Suke."

"Jangan pergi..." lirihnya tergugu.

"Hei..." panggilnya lembut. Itachi mengecup bibir Sasuke dan menangkup pipinya yang kembali basah. "Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti. Aniki akan menunggumu bersama Kaasan dan Tousan. Tapi sebelum itu berjanjilah kau harus berbahagia di dunia ini terlebih dahulu."

Sasuke tetap menangis. Menggenggam tangan Itachi yang berada diwajahnya.

"Aku sudah mempercayakanmu pada, Naruto. Kau tahu, Suke? Bocah ini mencintaimu, dia yang akan menggantikanku untuk menjagamu."

Sasuke masih belum membuka suaranya. Bahunya bergetar hebat.

"Aniki harus pergi..."

"Tidak boleh!"

"Suke... Kumohon ikhlaskan kepergianku maka aku akan beristirahat dengan tenang."

"Aniki tidak bisa berisitirahat dengan tenang karna terus mengkhawatirkanku?"

Itachi mengangguk sedih.

"Tapi aku sayang aniki. Aku tidak mau ditinggalkan lagi –Hiks –jangan pergi..."

Suara serak adiknya membuat Itachi mendekap erat pemuda mungil kesayangannya itu.

" _Yuruse_ , Sasuke. Aniki tidak bisa. Hei, kunjungilah makamku jika kau merindukanku. Jangan lupa ajak sekalian Naruto."

Sasuke pasrah dan kali ini mengangguk.

"Aku menyesal tidak bisa mendampingimu sampai kau dewasa. Tapi aku senang adikku sudah tumbuh sebesar ini. Kau masih ingat apa yang kukatakan padamu dulu kan?"

Anggukan beserta isakan lirih Sasuke menjawab nada tanya Itachi.

" _Believe in what you believe and dream as high. Achieve the dream and change it into reality. Be the brightest star amid the darkness and still be my light. I believe you can do, because_..." Itachi menjeda ucapannya dengan linangan airmata yang telah membasahi pipinya. Dia mengecup bibir Sasuke dan berbisik lirih didepan bibir itu. "... _because you're my brother. The most valuable of my possessions only._ "

Suara Itachi berakhir seperti hembusan angin. Sosoknya menghilang berganti dengan sosok Naruto yang terkulai lemah dan dipeluk erat Sasuke.

"Akhirnya aku bisa tenang karna sudah ada seseorang yang bisa menggantikanku menjagamu, adikku sayang." Roh Itachi tersenyum samar padanya.

Pemuda raven itu menangis sesegukan dengan suara yang serak. Tidak tahu kalau Itachi masih sempat melihat dan tersenyum padanya diatas sana. Kakashi yang masih menyaksikan adegan menyedihkan itu hanya mematung, berusaha meyakinkan kalau apa yang dilihatnya adalah nyata.

Belaian seseorang mengusap lembut punggung Sasuke yang masih terus menangis tanpa henti. Dan itu adalah tangan Naruto. Si blonde masih berjuang untuk tetap sadar setelah raganya dirasuki roh Itachi. Dia mendekap erat sosok rapuh itu dengan mengecup singkat puncak kepalanya.

Dia tahu apa yang terjadi. Jauh dilubuk hatinya Naruto juga kehilangan sosok Itachi. Sosok roh penasaran yang telah menemani hari-harinya beberapa pekan ini. Sosok itu bahkan mempertemukannya dengan belahan jiwanya. Yang tak lain adalah harta peninggalan Itachi yang paling berharga baginya.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto berjanji akan selalu menjaga dan melindunginya seperti yang pernah dia ikrarkan didepan pemuda bersurai hitam sepunggung itu beberapa waktu lalu.

 **.**

Di depan batu nisan yang dihiasi taburan bunga, Sasuke dan Naruto duduk terdiam. Desir angin lembut menggoyangkan dedaunan serta surai mereka di udara. Keheningan dan kesunyian tempat pemakaman umum itu membuat keduanya terhanyut dalam lamunan semu yang berbeda.

Tarikan napas Naruto memecah kesunyian beberapa saat lalu. Beriringan dengan suara lembut angin yang menyapa, gugur daun, dan isakan kecil yang baru saja dia sadari dari bibir mungil sang Uchiha bungsu. Dia menghela napasnya, menutup sejenak manik safirnya yang menyendu, tak lama membukanya lagi.

Keteguhan hatinya mengantarkan langkah kaki untuk mendekati pemuda bertubuh mungil yang saat ini menjadi penguasa hati dan jiwanya. Dia bersimpuh. Mendekap tubuh rapuh yang bergetar ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Diusapnya surai menawan sehitam bulu gagak disertai kecupan singkat. Dan Naruto lekas menumpu dagunya diatas puncak kepala Sasuke.

"Aku..." Sasuke membuka suaranya yang terdengar parau. Sejak kejadian semalam dia terus-terusan menangis seolah merasakan kehilangan yang menyakitkan baginya dua kali. "Aku ingin, aniki, disini." Getar suaranya makin sengau. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya merasa hatinya tersayat karna isakan tangis itu.

"Aniki pernah bilang kalau –Hiks –kalau aku sudah masuk SMA, dia akan mengantarku sampai di depan kelas. Aniki bilang dia akan memelototi siapapun yang mencoba mengganggu ataupun menatapku. Aku –Hiks –Aku seharusnya tahu dia menepati itu. Hiks –Hiks –dia benar-benar mengantarku sampai ke depan kelas dan dia juga –uh –menjagaku..."

"Ssshhh..." Telapak lebar Naruto mengusap bahunya berusaha memberikan kekuatan padanya.

"Kenapa aniki harus pergi Naru? Kenapa tuhan mengambilnya juga dariku?"

"Sasuke..." Suara bass Naruto menyusup ke gendang telinganya. Suara yang penuh kehangatan serta ketentraman. Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sembab di dada Naruto. "Semua yang hidup pasti akan pergi. Dulu aku juga selalu terpuruk dan menyalahi takdir tuhan. Aku marah pada-NYA karena merenggut kedua orangtuaku ketika usiaku masih dini. Tuhan merampas kebahagian dan kehangatan yang kumiliki."

Mata biru Naruto menerawang keatas langit berwarna kelabu, tanda sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

"Aku selalu mencoba mengakhiri hidupku karena kupikir dengan mati aku akan bertemu mereka kembali. Berkumpul bersama. Bercanda seperti dulu lagi. Dan aku juga bisa mendapatkan kehangatanku kembali. Sampai pada akhirnya aku bertemu Itachi."

Pelukan pada pinggangnya menguat. Naruto tahu Sasuke mendengarkan ceritanya dengan baik.

"Hantu menyebalkan yang awalnya membuatku takut. Tapi lama kelamaan aku mulai terbiasa. Mendengarkan nada sinisnya. Ocehannya. Kehadirannya. Semuanya. Dan saat dia menunjuk seseorang yang dia akui sebagai adiknya, saat itulah aku mendapatkan kehangatanku kembali."

Tatapan Naruto beralih memaku iris gelap Sasuke setelah dia melepaskan pelukan itu. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi gembil dengan linangan airmata. Mengusapkan ibu jarinya dan Naruto memahat cengiran secerah mentari.

"Aku tidak menolak saat Itachi memintaku menjagamu. Aku juga tidak menolak dia memakai ragaku sepuas hatinya untuk bisa menyentuhmu. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Karena berkat dirinya aku bisa bertemu dan mengenalmu."

Naruto mengikis sedikit jarak diantara wajah mereka. Iris safirnya menyelami bola mata sekelam malam yang begitu memukau.

"Aku mencintaimu. Kau adalah cahaya rembulanku. Itachi menitipkan harta peninggalannya yang berharga padaku, karna itulah dia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang sekarang. Kau jangan bersedih... Karena kau sekarang memilikiku. Kau tidaklah sendirian, ada aku, Sasuke. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

Jarak antar wajah keduanya perlahan menipis dan Naruto membawa bibir Sasuke kedalam ciumannya. Pagutan lembut tanpa dilandasi hawa nafsu. Naruto hanys ingin memberitahunya seberapa besar rasa cintanya untuk Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Dia berbisik dibibir itu. Kelopak matanya terbuka dan memandang kedalam manik obsidian yang tersaput cairan tipis. "Jadilah kekasihku dan aku akan menjadi milikmu selamanya."

"Naru–"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

Kening mereka saling beradu dan Sasuke bisa merasakan gelengan samar dari lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak akan. Kalaupun iya kita akan pergi bersama-sama. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggal sendirian dan itu menyakitkan..." lirihnya. Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke kemudian mengecupnya dalam. "Lebih menyakitkan lagi kalau aku juga kehilanganmu."

Sasuke mendesahkan napasnya diwajah Naruto.

"Aku... juga mencintaimu, Naru."

"Katakan sekali lagi..."

"Aku mencintaimu..." bisiknya, "Tetaplah bersamaku."

Kali ini senyuman lega Naruto terkembang. Dia menarik tubuh itu kembali menuju dekapannya. Iris langit miliknya menengadah dan menemukan sosok Itachi yang tersenyum diatas sana.

"Aku titip Sasuke padamu. Tolong jaga dia."

Anggukan kecil diberikan Naruto pada sosok itu. Itachi tertawa kecil lalu sosoknya tersapu angin dan lenyap diudara.

 _'Aku akan menjaganya, Itachi, aku berjanji. Meski harus ditukar dengan nyawaku sendiri.'_ ikrarnya dalam hati.

Pelukan mereka terlepas dan Naruto lagi-lagi mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Jarinya menarik dagu sang Uchiha kemudian melandaskan kecupan di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih. Kehadiranmu adalah anugerah bagiku. Daisuki yo, Sasuke."

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Haaahh akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan dan feelnya kurang berasa. Ini cuma ide dadakan yang tiba-tiba mampir waktu saya lagi makan. Ahahaha!

Buat typo dan kesalahan kata maupun pengucapan dialog tolong dimaafkan ya soalnya saya ga mengoreksinya lagi. Maklum publishnya gratisan lewat wifi dan karna ada keperluan mendesak akhirnya saya publish fic ini tanpa mengalami proses edit dan bla bla bla. Kurasa readers pasti akan membantu untuk mengoreksinya. Hihihi...

Ini fic oneshoot Narusasu Nagisa yang pertama. Sesuai yang saya katakan di fic multichap "Will be mine" saya akan membuat pair Narusasu mulai dari sekarang karna saya terlanjur mencintai pair ini. Bayangan nagi tuh sosok Sasuke yang manis dan imut2 jadi maaf kalau karakternya terlalu OOC dan lemah.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih. Sampai jumpa :)


End file.
